1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover type fishing reel.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese examined utility model publication Nos. 57-44856 and 64-6054 disclose a conventional cover type fishing reel. After the fishing line has been released in a conventional cover type fishing reel, the fishing line is gripped by pressing a slidable rotor forward to sandwich the fishing line between a leading part of the rotor and an inside portion of the front cover.
There are several disadvantages with a conventional cover type fishing reel. For instance, after releasing the grip on the fishing line, to enable the fishing line to pay out, the fishing line must pass through a fishing line guide hole at the center of the distal end of the cover. Because the fishing line is being paid out around an outer peripheral part of the rotor, it is forced to abruptly change its course several times as it moves between the outer periphery of the rotor and the fishing line guide hole. Each abrupt course change increases the friction resisting the fishing line being paid out, thereby reducing the flying range of the fishing line and causing more wear on the fishing line.